


Sunday Morning

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: A drabble about rain and comfort.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.

Jonathan awakens to the sound of a  _ tap tap tap  _ on the roof.

He opens his eyes, looks toward the window above the desk. It’s raining. He loves the sound of the rain, the scent of it, the way it makes everything look new again. Jonathan also knows that he might catch a sunrise, or a rainbow, that will live forever through the photo he takes.

He adjusts the pillow, pulling the blankets back up over him. He’s surrounded by soft colors in this room, a field of flowers on a warm comforter. By brown waves, and her beautiful face, and cold feet resting against his calves.

It feels natural, normal, perfect here in Nancy's room. In her bed, next to her, Nancy’s small hands on his back. Her left hand moves to his chest, and he feels the scar on her palm. Jonathan touches her face with his left hand, his scar a vow to her that they’re always in this together.

His eyes are heavy again, and he rolls on to his side, pulling Nancy close to him. He falls back to sleep to the sound of the rain, and the feel of her warm skin.


End file.
